User blog:Daffodillydoo/List of Background Details
If you find any more, let me know and I'll add them! General - Aira and Tidus are left-handed. The following characters are confirmed to be right-handed: Azari, Sophie, Cronan, and Naida. Crushing It - The girls' forehead designs aren't tattoos, they're removable crown accessories! You can see in webisode 1 that Aira takes hers off! Elves Got Talent - The music at the very beginning is actually coming from Farran, who is playing what looks to be a tin whistle. Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave - There is a guitar in Emily's room, and she has pictures of her 4 elf friends above her bed. Also, there is a stick on Emily's desk that looks like the one the elves gave her for Christmas (aww, she kept it!) Later on, we see a blackboard in Tidus' school showing that it's not okay for dragons to eat people, but they're allowed to eat cookies. (Cory needs to enroll at Tidus' school, ASAP!) Safety First - In webisode 6, we see that Naida can make rainbows! And apparently, she can store rainbows in her bag? I don't know how that works, but that's pretty cool! Rumor Has It - Tidus is playing cards in webisode 9. Instead of hearts, diamonds, spades, and clubs, Elvendale cards have the four elemental symbols! Also, at the very beginning, the main 5 each have a different straw that matches their elements and colour schemes. One is More Fun - There's a picture beside Ragana's mirror of Tidus . . . and there's a lipstick mark on it. Change From Within - Towards the end, the townspeople chase after Ragana and she hides in the bushes. Either this guy has a twin brother or there's some freaky voodoo teleportation going on here because he runs past TWICE! If you watch it really slowly, you'll see he's the first runner and the sixth runner in line. Evil Apprentice - There's a skeleton in Ragana's dungeons . . . which means she killed someone! But that's not the first skeleton we've seen in connection to Ragana. There's another one in the tunnels under her castle. This victim was fatally wounded by arrows in the chest. (I guess Rosalyn's not the only one going around shooting people in the heart.) How I Lost My Mother - It's very faint and you can barely see it, but in the background, there are stuffed animals on Cronan's bed of a dragon and a teddy bear. How to Build a Sweet Ride - In the background of webisode 23, Azari is painting the airship red! Dragon Tale - Spark and Lula are looking awfully cozy there. �� Sizeable Refreshment - In Cronan's fortress is a portrait of himself . . . riding a unicorn. (First stuffed animals and now unicorns!?) Bring The Heat - Azari throws her 'bling' out of the chariot, which includes a disco ball and (GASP!) the lava lamp that Emily gave her in Another Kind of Magic! �� The Enemy - Ragana drinks from a pink, heart-shaped straw which is the same straw Tufflin has in Sizeable Refreshment. Also, a page in her book shows that there are elemental symbols for light and darkness! Toys in the Attic - There is a second guitar in the attic in a box of Emily's childhood toys. The guitar was likely child-sized and she outgrew it. There are also three other books in Grandma Jones' treasure chest, meaning that there could very well be three other major prophecies of Elvendale! Relight My Fire - There's a fire extinguisher in Farran's treehouse (they've learned their lesson!) Focus - Aira and Cyclo came very close to killing Farran. He was swept off his feet as they flew by, and he almost fell off the floating island! Category:Blog posts